


the best thing I should never have seen

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kara learns the truth about Hank, she and Alex have a conversation. Turns out Alex is still hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best thing I should never have seen

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this exactly fits into the timeline but oh well!
> 
> Theme: non human characters  
> Prompt : Supergirl, Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz, beneath everything she still sees him as Human  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/703359.html?thread=92843647#t92843647

"Isn't it weird?" 

Alex freezes as she leans over to reach for the last egg roll, straightens up carefully as she blinks at Kara. Her sister's head is tilted to one side, a deep frown on her forehead and Alex knows both her "I am curious about something" and "I will not let this go until I find an answer that satisfies me" expressions well enough to recognise them when they are combined like that. Steeling herself, she swipes the last egg roll with one hand even as she raises her glass of wine to her lips and takes a large gulp. Call it intuition but she thinks she might need both to get through the next few minutes of conversation. 

"What?" She manages to make it sound genuine - all those years of hiding her true job with the DEO have given her a certain facility with batting away questions she doesn't want to answer - and bites into the egg roll before Kara can start her answer. 

"Hank." Kara screws up her face, closes her eyes, after she says the name and Alex is grateful because that means Kara can't see whatever may have shown on her face at the sound of the name. "J'onn." She opens her eyes again, throws her hands into the air. "See what I mean? How do you even know what to call him anymore?"

Alex raises her glass to her lips and takes a small sip this time, praying for composure. Then again, she thinks, if her cheeks are a little flushed, she can always blame the wine. "I still call him Hank," she says after a moment and she's quite glad that Kara's abilities don't include lie detection. "I guess he's used to it." 

Kara wrinkles her nose but nods her head. "I guess," she says. Then she grins and Alex doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing. "I guess you've got it easy... 'Sir' pretty much covers every eventuality." 

Except there's a few where it doesn't, but she can't tell Kara that. Of course, her mind suddenly imagines calling him "Sir" in just such a moment and the thought makes Alex snort with laughter. It's very inelegant and something she's genuinely going to blame on the wine. "Pretty much," she says and she prays Kara will leave it at that. 

Luck seems to be on her side. 

"I just have so many questions for him," Kara continues, her eyes wandering to the window and beyond, to the dark sky outside, the clouds just starting to cover the moon. "About how he adjusted, how he hid for so long... it's the first time I've ever met someone like me, you know?" She frowns, gaze swinging back to Alex. "Well, someone like me who doesn't want to kill me, obviously." 

"Obviously." Alex doesn't bother to hide her smile this time. "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you about it." She actually thinks he might kill her for suggesting it, then shrugs internally. There's sure to be some way she can make it worth his while. 

Kara leans forward in her seat, narrows her eyes. "How are you doing with this?" she asks. "I mean, you've worked with him for years... and now you find out that he's not who you thought he was, that he has all these powers..."

"You mean am I freaked out that I worked side by side with an alien after growing up with one?" Truth be told, Alex doesn't think the two cases are remotely similar and if the way Kara blows a stream of air out of one side of her lips is any indication, neither does she. 

"You know what I mean," is all she says and Alex has had conversations like this on so many nights with her sister that she does know. Just like she knows that Kara is only looking out for her, just like she knows that she won't go up until she thinks that Alex has told her everything. 

"I do." Alex takes another drink, considers her words carefully. "I never knew the real Hank Henshaw," she says finally. "I've only ever known him. And whatever he might look like on the outside... on the inside, he's a good agent. A good man." She can feel her cheeks heating up and she hopes Kara doesn't notice. "I know I can trust him. That's all that matters." 

Because she's seen his true form, knows his powers, his strength. She knows he could have killed her, could have killed anyone he cared to a hundred times over if he'd had any mind to. Just like she knows that he never would. 

Besides when she thinks of him, she doesn't think of the soldier that she sees inside the walls of the DEO. 

She thinks of the kindness she saw in his eyes the day he recruited her, the day when she was the lowest she's ever been in her life and he walked into that jail cell and threw her a lifeline. 

She thinks of the smile on his lips every time she advanced in her training, the smile he thought he was hiding from her. 

She thinks of the strength in his arms as he picked her off the sparring mat time and time again, compares it to the gentleness in those same arms when they are wrapped around her. 

She thinks of all the late night looks exchanged, how she'd almost begun to think she was imagining things, until recent events had shown her the truth of the matter, that he would never bring their relationship to the next level without honesty, without her knowing everything about him. 

She thinks of the feel of his hands on her skin and his lips on hers and the sound of his voice as they whisper to each other in the darkness. 

She thinks of those things and she knows that the external is a mere shell and that, while he may be alien, in all the ways that matter, he is as human as any man she's ever known. 

"If you say that, it's good enough for me." Kara's voice brings her back to reality and she smiles, hoping that that's an end to the conversation. Which it is, because Kara lets her change the subject to CatCo in general and a certain photographer in particular and Alex gets to play big sister, teasing her about the guy she has a crush on.

She's only grateful that turnabout doesn't seem to be fair play and she leaves Kara's apartment that night with her secret intact. 

She does, however, relay the whole conversation to Hank as they lie in her bed, her head against his chest, his fingers tracing lazy circles up and down her back. "So I need to talk to your sister then?" He doesn't sound as reluctant as she might have expected and she presses her body closer against his. 

"I'll make it worth your while," she promises and she feels the smile on his lips when she kisses him. And when she rolls her hips against him and he responds a way any human male would, she more than keeps her word.


End file.
